


Arrested Adolescence

by goddess_julie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur have been Merlin and Arthur since pre-k.  It's about time they realize exactly what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested Adolescence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 8 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms. I meant to write some Baseball RPF but as I sat down to my blank Word document I turned on my ipad and started Songza. Concierge was Friday Afternoon, I chose "Getting Fired Up", then "Pop Punk Pick-Me-Ups" and "Fall Out Boys".
> 
> 'Enjoy the brash irreverence of these pup-punk bands from the early 2000's'... they understood the appeal of arrested adolescence'.
> 
> As Fall Out Boy played, I pictured Merlin being a punky teen with Arthur being the golden boy jock.
> 
> And this was borne.

Merlin let himself in the front door. He knew it would probably piss Arthur’s dad off if he saw him just walking in without an invitation, but what Uther Pendragon didn’t know was that his invitation was open and although he may have Arthur nestled firmly under his thumb, he didn’t own the whole world let alone Merlin Emrys. From the first day Merlin and Arthur had met in pre-K, when some douchebag bully named Valliant who was a clear three years older than Merlin was using him as a punching bag and Arthur stepped in and declared himself the King of the school yard and thus, Merlin was to be known from that day forward as his Royal Consort and best friend, they had been inseparable. Much to Uther’s dismay of course, because Merlin Emrys of the Emrys’ of the wrong side of the tracks, was not worthy to be Arthur Pendragon’s best friend. Arthur Pendragon of the Avalonian Pendragons, or some shite like that which Merlin never abided by let alone listened to, was of Royal blood, hence him being named after King Arthur.

It was a farce that not only Merlin liked to mock incessantly, but also Morgana, Uther’s daughter and resident black sheep of the Pendragon house. “That’s why I go by Le Fay,” Morgana had admitted late one night. She had been born before Uther had married Arthur's mother and thus took her mother's maiden name, not Uther's. Morgana didn't talk much about life before her father had remarried, but that night she snuck a bottle of Uther’s finest scotch and they snuck out to the pool house to drink and watch R rated movies. 

They’d been twelve, Morgana sixteen.

Arthur, now nearly eighteen and his whole life planned and laid out for him was the golden child of Camelot Prep. He was the captain of the football team, played American football when they had time and also maintained a perfect 4.0 GPA while being the president of the student council. Merlin, on the other hand, also went to Camelot Prep but only on scholarship due to his higher than average intelligence and the glowing letter of recommendation that Arthur had forced Uther to write or else they were both going to Camlann Secondary School and he would grow up to be a commoner like his father feared he would. Unlike Arthur, Merlin was actively apathetic. He didn’t play sports, didn’t join any committees and only really worked hard on his art and music.

Merlin and Arthur were different as night and day.

And yet they were unfailingly closer than brothers. Best friends. Morgana often joked that they were bonded, except without the soul mate, in love, snogging and fucking every minute of the day. Although she did have a bet with Leon and Gwaine about when that would start because even if they themselves couldn’t see how in love they were with each other, every single person in the world who even passed by them could.

Merlin knocked on Morgana’s bedroom door before opening it and peeking his head in. “Hello Morgana, is his royal Prattiness in?”

Morgana rolled her eyes with a gentle laugh. “You can’t hear him?”

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear music …his type of music echoing loudly through the walls. Initially he assumed that the music was coming from Morgana’s room but now that he was inside it was clear it was coming from elsewhere in the house. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her look of fond exasperation. 

“Arthur?”

She shrugged. “He’s been listening to it all afternoon. One band after another after another. I thought that you’d maybe made him a few mixes but he was on iTunes downloading stuff and when I laughed he threw me out.” Morgana finished with the knitting she was working on, weaving in a few ends before holding up her final product proudly. 

Merlin got excited as he recognized the material in her hands. “Are those?” He asked, jumping on the balls of his feet.

“They are, Merlin my love,” Morgana presented him with a pair of fingerless gloves that could double as arm warmers and a thin, long scarf all made with black sparkly yarn Merlin had found in town the last time they had gone shopping. He slipped the gloves on before wrapping the scarf around his neck and twirling happily. 

“I love you,” he exclaimed, hugging Morgana before kissing her cheek affectionately. “These are perfect.”

“As will Arthur’s when I’m done his. I’ll start his next. This red yarn is gorgeous, he won’t appreciate it like you will, but I’m doing it more for you than him anyways. Now go see him, you know he’s waiting for you in there, probably seething wondering what is taking you so long.”

“What IS taking you so long, Merlin?” Arthur asked from the doorway where he stood, leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed.

“Look, Morgana finished these for me and they are wonderful.” Merlin showed off his new presents, ignoring Arthur’s mocking laughter.

“Could you BE any more gay Merlin?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow at Arthur before winking at Morgana playfully. “I could have your cock in my arse, that would be pretty gay.”

Arthur blushed as Morgana cackled loudly. Merlin ran quickly down the hall to Arthur’s room before the blonde could say anything in response. When they were comfortably seated on Arthur’s bed, Merlin reading while Arthur finished a paper, Merlin dared to ask the question on his mind.

“So, what’s with the music?”

Arthur looked up and Merlin, for a moment, thought he saw a shy embarrassment in his blue eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You hate this music. You complain every time I play my music and tell me you’ll impress some taste into me whether I like it or not.”

“Yes well, Merlin, I’ll have you know I happen to love Fall Out Boys.”

Merlin couldn’t stop the chuckle that resulted. “Boy.”

“What?”

“Boy. Fall Out Boy. No s on the end of Boy.”

“That’s what I said.”

Another song came from the computer where Arthur clearly had his music on shuffle. “Okay, who is this?” Just as Arthur moved to check the track listing. “Without looking.”

“What is the point of this exercise Merlin?” Arthur deflected. 

“Just tell me who this is.”

“Backstreet Boys.” Arthur said confidently. Merlin laughed so hard he fell off of the bed with a resounding thump, his fall causing for him to laugh harder. Moments later Morgana came rushing in to make sure that they were okay.

“What is wrong with him?” 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “I’ve known him for fourteen years and I still don’t know the answer to that Morgana.”

“Morgana, who is this?” Merlin coughed through his laughter. 

“Blink 182.”

Arthur’s face morphed into a scowl as he pointed to the door. “Get out Morgana.” He reached over to the computer and turned the music off. Turning his back on Merlin and Morgana he didn’t see them exchange a confused look. Merlin’s laughter subsided and Morgana shrugged as she let herself out, leaving the boys alone.

“Why did you turn the music off,” Merlin asked softly, afraid to provoke Arthur further. He could see by the way his shoulders were stiff, his back straight that he was upset. Merlin knew the blonde better than he knew himself and something he had said, something they had done had genuinely upset Arthur.

“Shut up Merlin,” Arthur’s voice was firm, no emotion what so ever in his words.

“Arthur?” Merlin sat on the edge of the bed so that he was in arm’s reach of Arthur. Wordlessly, the blonde clicked his mouse a few times and different music streamed through the speakers. This was the music Arthur usually listened to, classical music either from the Baroque or the Romantic era. Merlin recognized it from Arthur’s ‘emo classical music’ playlist. “What just happened?”

“Just go, I forgot I need to get this paper done and I have…”

“Bullshit Arthur, don’t be a twat.”

Suddenly Arthur spun around in his chair and glared at Merlin. He could see the pain in his eyes, the determined set of his jaw. “I’m the twat?”

“If you’re not going to tell me why you’re upset then yes, you’re a giant twat.” Merlin reached out and stroked Arthur’s forearm gently, soothing him back and forth as if to calm him. 

“You know who’s a twat?” Arthur said angrily. “That twat faced arsehole Gilli.”

Merlin’s surprise caused for him to let out a bark of laughter. “What does Gilli have to do with this?”

“Are you kidding me?”

Merlin was genuinely confused. “I don’t know, am I? What are we talking about here Arthur?”

“Why did you take Gilli to that show Sunday night? Did you kiss him? Did you let him kiss you?”

“First off Arthur, what the fuck?” Merlin asked. “You didn’t want to go with me to the concert. You said you would rather stab your eyes and ears with a knife than listen to my punk shite for hours drinking piss warm beer and pretending to be cool because really we’re too pathetic to be anything else.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes as he threw his arms up in the air. “And?”

“And what?”

“You weren’t supposed to go with Gilli,” he argued petulantly.

“Who was I supposed to go with Arthur? Myself? My mom? Who?” Merlin stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. He stood his ground when Arthur stood up to face him. “Well you blonde prat? Tell me?”

Arthur glared for a moment before he again tossed his hands in the air in exasperation. “ME. You were supposed to go with ME!”

“You already said you didn’t want to go!” Merlin yelled. “What did you want me to do?”

“MAKE ME GO!” Arthur yelled back. “Make me go with you. Tell me it’s my duty as your best friend to go with you.”

“I did,” Merlin’s voice rose above that of Arthur’s. “You told me to sod off and find someone else.”

“You weren’t supposed to,” Arthur said softly. It was as though all of the fight had gone out of him and he sat down on the edge of his bed. “You never do, and this time you did. And it was Gilli. And god, you probably kissed him and made out and are in love and…”

“First off King Prat, no. Ew. That is quite possibly the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say, and that’s saying something.” Merlin sat down beside Arthur so that their shoulders were pressed together. He nudged him softly, waiting until their eyes met. “Secondly … I didn’t want to go with anyone else. But I don’t know … I’m not … I don’t know how long I should wait.” 

They stared at each other, both blushing and trembling from nervousness but neither making a move to break their connection. 

“Wait for what?” Arthur asked softly. Slowly, as to not startle Merlin he reached over and covered his hand, threading their fingers together. 

“You,” Merlin’s voice was barely a whisper. He licked his lips nervously and felt his heart flutter as he watched Arthur’s eyes track the movement. They were both breathing heavily, their palms sweaty between them.

“I was …I want to like what you like,” Arthur admitted. “Maybe if I do, maybe if we have more in common you’ll want me.” 

Merlin knew what it must be costing the blonde to make this admission . Arthur was one of the kindest, most generous people that he had ever known, but he was never good with emotion and feelings. He’d rather just have things be done and not talk about them, but for him to be open and honest about his feelings made Merlin’s whole body ache for him.

“Wanting you is not the problem Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin admitted. “I don’t think that has ever been the problem.”

“Then Merlin Emrys,” Arthur said, teasingly. “What is the problem?”

Gripping Arthur’s hand tightly he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Finally, Merlin spoke. “Having you.”

He heard Arthur’s gasp and opened his eyes to see two of the most beautiful blue eyes watching him in awe. Their faces were inches apart and Merlin dared to hope. He dared to believe that something he’d always wanted, something he hadn’t even known he’d wanted, was being offered to him.

“You’ve always had me,” Arthur admitted boldly. “I am yours Merlin Emrys.” With those words, Arthur untangled their fingers and used Merlin’s scarf to pull him the remaining distance, covering his plush lips with his own in a gentle yet hungry kiss. Their mouths opened almost immediately as Merlin darted his tongue out to taste Arthur’s mouth.

They were wrapped up in one another, hands cupping faces and tangled in hair, mouths moving slowly, confidently against one another. 

Neither heard the door open or the gasp of indignation that followed. The sound of a throat clearing was drowned out by Arthur whispering against Merlin’s mouth and Merlin’s giggling reply. Once more their company cleared their throat, this time louder with irritation. It was a female voice that startled them apart.

“Oh Uther. Darling, please tell me you’re not surprised.”

“Mother?” Arthur said, breathless. He pulled away from Merlin but didn’t let him go, instead, he brought the other boy closer. “F..father?”

“Boys,” Uther said stiffly, eyeing first Arthur then Merlin. 

Ygraine grinned widely at both boys, entering Arthur’s bedroom and pulling first her son and then his best friend into a warm hug. “It’s about time,” she crooned, kissing both on the crown of their heads affectionately. “Did we see the first kiss? Was that it?”

“MOM,” Arthur whined. “You are so embarrassing.”

Merlin couldn’t help but giggle, squeezing Arthur’s hand between them. Ygraine looked at Merlin and winked. 

“I know you will tell me, was that it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Merlin answered before he found himself engulfed in Ygraine Pendragon’s tight grip. She was laughing with such happiness that Merlin and Arthur found themselves laughing as well, much to Uther’s dismay.

“I don’t think…”

“And that’s how we like it Uther,” Ygriane cut him off sharply. There was a warning in her gaze that the older man wisely chose to heed. She turned to smile at the boys before bellowing for her step-daughter. “MORGANA.”

“Yes mother,” Morgana joined them almost immediately, her phone in her hand as though she was texting someone. When she saw everyone crowded in Arthur’s spacious room, Merlin and Arthur’s joined hands while both blushing at Ygraine’s attention. 

“Pay up missy,” Ygraine cheered. “First kiss. Right here.”

“Balls,” Morgana pouted. 

“You bet on us?” Merlin asked Morgana in surprise. He blushed further at the laughter that resulted.

“Forget that harpy,” Arthur growled. “YOU bet on us Mother?”

“You’re damn right I did Arty,” she answered with a kiss to his cheek. “Your sister and Leon were convinced you both had been dating secretly for months.”

“Years,” Morgana corrected.

“Years,” Ygraine agreed. “Gwaine, the heathen, thought it was just sex.”

“MOM!” Arthur squeaked as Uther bellowed “YGRAINE!”

The laughter of the ladies filled the room as the three men all blushed and sputtered their protests.

“Dinner, ten minutes boys.” Ygraine looked at Merlin and Arthur before turning her sights on her husband. “That includes you Uther Pendragon.” Without looking back she walked out of the room, arm in arm with her step daughter. Just as Uther was about to open his mouth her voice carried back. “Don’t even think about it Uther.”

Merlin and Arthur watched as Uther closed his mouth, nodded his head once and did an about face, exiting the room after his wife and daughter. It felt like an eternity that Merlin and Arthur stood together in the middle of the room, their hands clasped tightly, neither saying a word.

It was Arthur that broke the silence. 

“Ummm, so please tell me you haven’t changed your mind about this.” He squeezed Merlin’s hand, holding him so he wouldn’t go anywhere. He felt Merlin squeeze back and Arthur’s heart fluttered.

“Never.” Merlin turned to pull Arthur close, kissing him softly. “Besides, we haven’t told my mom yet,” he laughed.

“Knowing mine,” Arthur rubbed his nose against Merlin’s affectionately, “she’s on the phone with yours right now.”

Seconds later Merlin’s phone sounded, indicating a text had come in. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see a text from his mother. 

_“My baby’s in love! Finally!! When is the wedding?”_

Merlin and Arthur’s eyes met in horrified surprise. 

“Wedding?” They gasped together. 

“BOYS… DINNER!”

Finis


End file.
